1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display device stand for supporting a flat display device such as a liquid crystal TV set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat display device, such as a liquid crystal TV set, needs a support stand to be attached to its frame. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-206278, for example, discloses a support stand for supporting display devices, in which a metal pole is stood on a metal base, and a resin cover is provided on the resultant structure (see, in particular, paragraph [0036] and FIG. 3).
In support stands of this type, the greater the size of the display device, the higher the required stability. Therefore, in accordance with increases in screen size, it has become mainstream to produce a support stand base by reliable aluminum die casting.
However, when the base as the main body of the support stand is formed by aluminum die casting, the resultant support stand becomes heavy, and hence the entire display device becomes heavy.
Further, since such bases are produced by molding, size errors may well occur between base products. Namely, when support stand bases are molded using aluminum die casting, it is strongly possible that the screens of the resultant display devices will be undesirably inclined.